Telepath RPG: Servants of God
The third game in the Telepath RPG series of games. This game has not yet been completed. Plot The plot of Telepath RPG: Servants of God does not follow directly from the story of Telepath RPG 1 or Telepath RPG 2. You play the son of two senators in the desert city-state of Ravinale. When the game begins, the government has just been overthrown in a coup by its own armed forces acting under the sway of a religious group known as the Cult. The hero is thrown into prison (presumably, along with his parents). The remainder of the game centers on the hero's quest to save his parents and remove the Cult's hold on power and restore representative democracy to Ravinale. Combat Combat in Telepath RPG: Servants of God is turn-based, tactical, and occurs on an 11-by-8-square grid. Before battle, the player may arrange his available characters into slots, which determines their turn order once in combat. The goal of most battles is to kill all enemies on the battlefield while keeping your main character alive. Some battles in Telepath RPG: Servants of God feature special objectives, such as killing a boss, capturing a space, defending a location, or simply surviving for a certain number of turns. In all battles, if your main character dies, the game is over. Map Editor Telepath RPG: Servants of God has introduced the Map Editor, a mode where the player can make and edit maps with dozens of tiles, over 40 enemies, and multiple Battle Conditions. Characters The following is a list (not complete) of characters who may join the player over the course of the game: Arman (Assassin) Griffin (Swordsman) Luca (Spirit) Malis (Shadowling) Rahel (Bowman) Set (Psy Healer) Enemy Bosses: Azma Iblis Fernatus General D'Kah Cygnus Other characters of interest: Baz The Nameless One Ali the Incorrigible Al'al Shabab Umma Tikki Chief Hamzah Rubat Clan Chief The Librarian Dialog and Advancement Telepath RPG: Servants of God employs a dialog tree system similar to the one used in Fallout, which lets the player take multiple "paths" through conversations, sometimes with serious in-game consequences. Unlike most RPGs, Telepath RPG: Servants of God does not use an experience point based leveling system. Characters advance when the player pays gold to train them in particular areas such as Psy Power or Psy Defense. When they reach certain milestones in their stats, characters may be eligible to learn new attacks. Characters in Telepath RPG: Servants of God level up individual attacks through repeated use, not through training. Orbs There are rumored to be at least 15 orbs planned for inclusion in Telepath RPG: Servants of God, though only two have appeared in-game. The bugs relative to the orbs have been fixed. (vers. 0.120) *The Blood Orb - Boosts health by 15. It will be found on the fourth floor of Crypt 1. *The Orange Orb - Gives you heat resistance. It can be found after you beat Mahboob's side quest. Outside Links * Servants of God Demo * Telepath Trailer Category:Game